scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Party Like It's 1899
| CAN= October 8, 2015 (Teletoon) | writtenby= Jon Colton Barry | directedby= Andy Thom | previousepisode= Be Quiet Scooby-Doo! | nextepisode= Screama Donna }} Party Like It's 1899 is the eighth episode of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!. Premise Daphne is thrilled to go to the Annual Monster Mystery Party, but there may be a real monster on the loose, one without a head, Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Pipi Wuthering * Randolph Wuthering * Colander * Dame Bernice * Merry Jim Villains: * Headless Count * Bradwick Haverall Other characters: * Maids * Miscellaneous servants * Count Albrecht Warheim * Miscellaneous guests * Queen Victoria * Todd * Police officer 1 * Police officer 2 * Mrs. Blake Locations * Wuthering Manor ** Dinner hall ** Hall of Master Sleuths ** Basement pantry Objects * Master Mystery Book Vehicles * Carriages * Bradwick Haverall's limo Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * Outside of the US, this episode was the second to air, taking the place of Game of Chicken. * This episode is a reimagining of the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, Haunted House Hang-Up. * The Mystery Machine is absent. * In earlier drafts of the script, the Count's name, Albrecht Warheim, and backstory are revealed,@joncoltonbarry (November 8, 2015). "@ScoobySnackFact Actually, in the earlier drafts of the script his name and backstory is revealed. It's Count Albrecht Warheim.". Twitter. Retrieved November 8, 2015. who was a guest in 1890, and lost his head while having a late night snack.@joncoltonbarry (November 8, 2015). "@ScoobySnackFact He was a guest in 1890. Went to eat some white fish salad. Lost his head. It was a late night snack gone horribly wrong.". Twitter. Retrieved November 8, 2015. * This is the first episode not to feature the Mystery Machine. * Daphne's wealthy background is revealed. * Velma makes a small reference to how they always seem to run into monsters for some reason. * This is the second episode when one of the gang has had a crush, after Poodle Justice. * This is the first episode to have a gang member's parent mentioned. Miscellaneous * Disguises: There are no real disguises, but the gang dress up in Victorian era costumes. * Daphneism: Role-playing as Queen Victoria. Cultural references * The title is a pun on the saying "Party like it's 1999". Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Despite Daphne being rich, she had a falling out with dolphins in All Paws on Deck, because she couldn't pay them back fifteen dollars. * When the guests arrive, which included Bradwick, the attic flashes to reveal the Headless Count. It's possible that this was either an unmentioned holographic effect or the Headless Count is real. * Daphne said she thought she wet her pants, when she wasn't wearing any. She doesn't even wear pants with her regular clothes. It is possible that she meant her underwear. * Merry Jim, in his court jester costume, was referred to as a "circus clown". He's also credited as "Vic". * The maid the Headless Count took in the teaser was referred to as the "kitchen maid", yet the first thing she did was dust a mirror. In other languages Home media * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Spooky Kooky Fun! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 23, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season 1, Part 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 4, 2016. Quotes References External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! episodes